


Affection

by TidyThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TidyThunder/pseuds/TidyThunder
Summary: Um, I'm crap at summaries soooo just read it? :DLil bit of fluff, lil bit of heat.Rated M for mature themes and implications.





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the magical world, please don't crucify me too much :)
> 
> I'd possibly like to turn this into a "collection" series so be on the lookout for that, eventually. If not, you will definitely see "Nina Elric" again in the future. 
> 
> Yes, I stole her last name from FullMetal Alchemist, (spoiler alert!!)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on a story that hints at her being a descendant of Edward and Alphonse Elric.

Christmas holiday was always Nina Elric's favorite time of year, a magical time (no pun intended), especially the Saturday evening after most of the school left to return to their respective homes for the break. The Slytherin common room was always quiet, but not quite as freeing as it was during the break. Nina felt she could finally relax once everyone left. No one was here to judge her or interrupt her. 

Nina may have been a pureblood witch, from the joined Nott line of the Sacred Twenty-Eight and Elric line of France, but her parents were not keen on a majority of pureblood traditions. Some of the other Slytherins considered her a blood-traitor before the war, but those comments had rapidly diminished ever since. However, on the extremely rare occasion, some of the more outspoken members thought it necessary to continue to voice their opinions, as they still held onto elitist thoughts and outdated traditions. Nina had been lucky to be raised in a family such as hers, surrounded by love and comfort, instead of hateful ideologies. Some days she wondered why she had been sorted into Slytherin in the first place, as she was surely not the traditional sort. The thought often crossed her mind that maybe _that_ was why she was sorted into this house: to show that different is ok and not everyone needed to be a hateful, bigoted blood-purist to be a Slytherin. Being an eighth year also had its perks, as she was the only female her age in Slytherin who chose to come back, she had her own private eighth-year dormitory that was separate from the rest of the years. While it was wonderful to have her own space, there was nothing like reclining on the large bench seat by the window as the massive fireplace warmed her toes. 

So, that’s why she took solace in the fact that nearly everyone in the Slytherin house had gone home for the holidays. She was able to revel in the silence of the common room, only the soft crackle of the fireplace and the intermittent slosh of the Black Lake against the glass windows to keep her company. Sure, she could have gone home for the holidays, but her parents were off celebrating their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary in the Cayman Islands, and that was _not_ something she wanted to interrupt. She shuddered at the thought of the last time she walked in on her parents. 

Immediately shaking off those disturbing thoughts, Nina changed into her silk pajamas and cashmere jumper, grabbed her most well-loved book, _The Hobbit,_ from the shelf in her dormitory, and glided up the stairs to her favorite spot in the common room. 

A short time later, fully immersed in her novel, Nina heard the common room door open as her cousin Theo Nott walked in. He gave her a cursory greeting and a kiss on the cheek before he departed to his dormitory for the night. Being raised together, Theo knew better than to disturb her when she was reading unless it was urgent. He also knew she appreciated these rare moments to relax in the common room undisturbed and so he left her to her own devices, opting to relax in his own dormitory tonight. 

Nina faintly heard the boys’ dormitory door open and click shut as she resumed her spot in the novel. She had just got to the part where Bilbo and the others encounter the goblins before being interrupted by Theo. She stopped momentarily to remove her jumper and transfigure it into a pillow, leaving her in a silk camisole before quickly continuing on and sinking further into the lounge. 

Nina practically knew this novel by heart, as her mum used to read it to her every night before bed when she was growing up, so she wasn’t surprised when, a few hours later, her eyes began to droop and the book slipped from her hands, its pages splaying out across her abdomen. She dreamed peacefully of Bag End, adventures with dwarves, and dragons. 

She woke with a start hours later, unsure exactly how long it had been that she slept for, but she noticed the fire had burnt down to faint embers so it must be very early morning. She sat up on the lounge and immediately noticed a blanket had been placed over her, which she was thankful for as the common room had grown quite chilly in the wee hours of the morning. Wrapping the blanket tightly around her shoulders she inhaled a familiar scent, but it was one she couldn’t place right away. Nina quickly searched for the book that had surely fallen between the cushions or between the lounge and the window at some point during her nap. Unable to find said book in the dim light, she shrugged to herself, resolving to find it tomorrow afternoon when it was lighter and not so frosty. 

She grabbed her transfigured pillow and was about to pilfer the newly acquired blanket when a figure in a nearby armchair caught her eye. She hadn’t seen him at first in the dim light of the waning fire and she quietly tiptoed closer, unsure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, but it was him all right. Draco Malfoy was slouched in the armchair, his head propped up on his hand and Nina’s missing book spread open on his lap. 

She smiled and blushed to herself at the scene in front of her, that and now she knew why the blanket smelled so familiar. Draco had never been antagonistic to her, but he had never gone out of his way to be openly friendly to her either. He and Theo were close, practically attached at the hip, but it felt to Nina he only tolerated her for Theo’s sake. Things were a little different this year though: she found that Draco was no longer the center of attention in Slytherin house for the same reason as before. Now, he was shunned in the common room and openly mocked in the halls, which is probably why he clung to Theo and Blaise, and in turn Nina, like a snarfalump plant. Lately, however, Draco had been letting his mask slip more and more, it was only ever around Nina, only when they were alone, and only for a brief moment before he would throw the walls back up that he had built. 

Her heart fluttered against her ribs at the thought of him being so openly kind, she also wondered if this was significant in some way. Quickly steeling herself at the onslaught of emotions that washed over her, Nina carefully considered him while she had the opportunity to do so. Rarely was he so relaxed while awake as he was in sleep. Gone was the tight-lipped frown he wore most days, instead replaced by soft, parted lips. The worry lines on his forehead were gone as well and his normally perfectly coiffed hair hung loosely over his brow. 

She’d be barmy to deny that he had certainly grown into his looks. Of course, she always had a small crush on him ever since they were children, but in the past few years he had really properly developed into an insanely handsome man, her crush on him increasing as well. She had developed into a striking woman herself; gone were the flat planes of her chest and the rail-thin waist that could barely hold her skirt up. In place were a pair of round, perky breasts and an hourglass figure that would make most girls seethe with jealousy and men drool with want. Her legs had also grown longer and were toned from running up and down stairs for so many years. 

Nina shook her head of the rambunctious thoughts and carefully removed the book from his lap, placing it on the table nearby. She grudgingly parted with the blanket, shivering in the crisp air that soaked through her thin camisole, and draped it gingerly over his lap. Her fingers moved of their own accord when they gently pushed the hair back from his brow and before she knew what she was doing, she had placed a soft kiss on his forehead. She promptly realized what she had done and was about to make a hasty retreat when a hand closed around the wrist that hung limply at her side, stopping her in her tracks. 

Draco’s stormy grey eyes slowly opened to greet her shining emerald ones. “What the fuck was that?” his voice was rough from sleep, but there was no heat behind his words, instead a smile threatened to appear on his lips. 

“Affection,” Nina replied cooly, a hint of bemusement in her tone, even though her heart was surely about to leap out of her chest. 

“Disgusting,” he paused, rubbing her wrist with his thumb and gradually pulling her closer until she was seated bridal style on his lap. “Do it again,” he drawled lazily.

Nina smiled demurely as she once again ran her fingers through his soft platinum locks, brushing the loose hair from his forehead so she could place another kiss on his brow. When she pulled back, sliding her hands down to his chest, Draco’s eyes were closed and there was a genuine smile on his lips, she couldn’t help but giggle to herself at the pure happiness on his face. 

Draco leisurely opened his eyes again, the smile refusing to fade from his lips as he pulled Nina closer with one arm around her waist, while the other tangled in her long, golden locks. When they were no more than a hairs-width apart, he tenderly tugged her hair and her eyes fluttered shut as heat shot from her abdomen to her core. Nina suddenly became hyper-aware of the position she was in, practically chest-to-chest with Draco, the absurd thinness of her camisole, the way she could just feel the warmth of his breath on her skin, the way hands tightened on her hair and hip. Then his lips were on hers, a soft, barely there graze, and before Nina could comprehend what was happening, he had kissed her again, more firmly, his tongue darting out to taste her lips.

The voice inside her head squealed in delight at the thought of _finally_ being able to do this with Draco. Watching him for years with other girls had nearly killed her, but she had managed to trudge through the heartbreak with a glare on her face and an aloof demeanor. Now, though, she basked in the attention and affection, running her hands along his firm chest and shoulders, roaming to tighten in his hair before breaking away to grasp at his shoulders again. 

A breath caught in Nina’s throat as he pulled away, only far enough for his eyes to meet hers. He held her gaze for what felt like hours but was merely seconds before Nina grasped his jaw with both hands, dragging his face back to hers and their lips met again. A whimper escaped her throat as he caught her lower lip sharply with his teeth, drawing it out before he released it, catching her tongue once more.

Through the haze of delirium that had overtaken her, the thought occurred to Nina that it was unlike any kiss she had ever received. He most certainly knew what he was doing, unlike the other boys she had kissed. His ministrations were delicate and precise, yet his lips were firm and assertive against hers. And, if the growing and insistent heat within her core was anything to go by, his touch was affecting her in a particularly distracting way.

She seized another handful of soft blond hair, tugging lightly, and with a low growl he drew away, his lips dancing a trail along her jaw and down her neck. Nina gasped as his teeth gently grazed her earlobe, her hands clutching him desperately. His hands pressed against her back and hips, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, working her teasingly, temptingly, his fingertips barely brushing her flushed skin. His lips met hers again with renewed fervor, and Nina, heart pounding a dizzying cadence, drew him nearer still, her hands moving of their own daring accord to unbutton the front of his shirt. 

She had barely got the topmost button undone before he caught her wrists, wrenching away with a gasp of breath, his piercing grey eyes sliding open to meet hers once more. For a long moment, they simply stared at once another, both of their chests heaving as they panted; he released her wrists but did not pull further away, his hands coming to rest on her hips as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“That was —“

“We should —“

Draco and Nina begin at the same time, still holding each other’s gaze. Draco smiled and squeezed Nina’s hip as an indication she should go first. 

“I was only going to say we should probably go to bed, it’ll be light soon.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” he groaned as they both stood. He brought one hand up to graze her cheekbone with the back of his fingers. “Because if not, I may drag you somewhere half-private and have my way with you,” he added, smirking.

Nina’s eyes widened in shock. "Probably for the best," she choked out, her face flushing and her heart beginning to race anew at his blatant declaration of interest. He released her, stepping away and grabbing the blanket that had fallen to the floor. She shuddered at the loss of heat and wrapped her arms around herself. 

"Goodnight, Nina,” he murmured, his eyes warm and intriguing.

"Night," she exhaled, biting her lip as he turned and walked away toward the boys’ dormitories.

A thousand thoughts ran through Nina’s head as he made the short walk to the stairs and in that minuscule amount of time, Nina came to a decision. 

 

“Draco, wait,” she muttered, quickly grabbing her book and pillow and crossing the space so she wouldn’t have to speak above a whisper. 

He turned back to face her with one pale blond brow raised, a smirk on his lips. She blushed as she thought how to phrase her next sentence. 

“Um, I was just wanting to let you know you probably shouldn’t go back to the boys’ dorm tonight. It’s already so late and, you know, Theo’s a light sleeper and gets cranky when someone wakes him up, and—“ her rambling was stopped short by Draco pressing a finger against her lips to silence her. 

“Are you trying to suggest that I sleep on the couch in the common room?” he smirked. 

She darted her tongue out and licked his finger, smirking as his eyes darkened before blushing and returning to her nervous rambling. “No… Um… It’s just that, I’m the only one in my dorm and the rest of the beds are empty. It would be better than waking up Theo, right? So I was going to suggest… ” she paused at Draco’s heated gaze. “Youstaythenightwithmeinmydorm?” she finally squeaked out, the words running together as she rushed to vocalize her thoughts.

Draco blinked as he tried to separate the words she had rushed out, and when it finally clicked, he growled, picked Nina up, and tossed her over his shoulder, eliciting a sharp squawk of surprise out of her.

“Quiet, you harpy, or you’re going to wake Theo yourself,” he whispered, laughing softly as he traipsed down the stairs. 

“Draco, put me down!” she hissed quietly. 

“No,” he said bluntly. “I finally get my chance with you and I’m never letting go,” he added casually. 

 

Nina didn’t have much time to think about the weight his words held before he barreled in to her dormitory and kicked the door shut behind him. As he pressed her up against the door, she couldn’t help but marvel at how magical Christmas truly was.


End file.
